Roxas and Namine Togther at Last
by Takeru-kun
Summary: The time of the battle of the hearts has ended and two of our heros are finally able to live in peace. Or so they thought...
1. Prologue

**Roxas and Namine; Together at Last**

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Characters that show up in the game (though I wished I did. KAIRI!)_**

**Please excuse me fan-boy-ness hehe.**

_**Prologue**_

"I told you we'd meet again," said Namine

"Yes you did, and I still recognize you," said Roxas. "You said the next time we'd meet I won't recognize you, but I still do."

"Yes I did, didn't I?" Namine says through a warm smile. "But I don't understand it though."

"I think I do," he said. "You see, I see myself the way you remember me and you see yourself the way I remember you."

Namine nods her head and smiled. "True." she said.

"Namine." said Roxas softly as he put his hands around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Roxas!" she said surprised as her eyes opened wide.

"Shh!" he said shushing her as he gently pressed his lips against hers.

She was surprised by this but did not fight it. Namine was happy that Roxas kissed her; in fact she wanted him to for she loved him.

Roxas!' she said as she slowly pulled away from him.

"Namine! I love you," he said as he hugged her tightly.

"And I you." She said as she hugged him back.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I know this chap is short but bare with me. I'll make them longer as I go, or at lest I'll try.**

**I Know I should have fin my CCS fic I had from a long time ago but I could not. So in return to those who have read it and liked it I will fin this one.**

**Later then!  
**

**Takeru**


	2. Chapter 1: The On Lookers

**Roxas and Namine; Together at Last**

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Characters that show up in the game (though I wished I did. KAIRI!)_**

**Please excuse me fan-boy-ness hehe.**

_**Chapter 1: The On Lookers**_

"And I you." she said as she hugged him back.

It's been two years since that day. The day when the two finally confessed their love for one another, and to this day, they have always remained by each others side.

"Roxas!" said Namine energetically as he chased he down the beach. Roxas gained on her and soon enough he was within arms reach. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they both fell to the ground. Namine had landed on top of Roxas.

"Namine!" Roxas began, "I love you so much."

Namine let out a small smile as she repeated his words, "I love you so much."

"Copycat." he said teasing her. She laughed, she enjoyed when he teased her, and he knew that.

Unfortunately the peace and tranquility the two lived in since Xenmas was defeated did not last. For a new power was rising and old enemies were starting to resurface. Enemies who were thought to have been defeated long ago.

As the two lay on the beach some one was watching them, but was it an old friend or a new enemy. The two watched as the sunset over the horizon. Lying there, holding hands, and oblivious to what was going on around them. If only they knew what was going on, they might have been more prepared for this day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are they?" asked a mysterious figure dressed in black.

"Fine." replied the person who was watching Roxas and Namine earlier.

"Do they no?" the figure asked.

"They no not." the person replied.

"Good. Now let us keep it that way." the figure said through a toothy grin. "The less they know the better for us. After all we can have them finding their counter-parts again, that would spell disaster for us."

"Yes sir!" the person said as he turned and walked away down a long dark corridor.

"Now all I have to do is get rid of them and you," he said making sure that the person had left. "It won't be easy but I will get my revenge." the figure let out a mighty laugh.

**I know I said it would be longer but it was late when I wrote it.**


	3. Chapter 2: Gather Round

**Roxas and Namine; Together at Last**

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Characters that show up in the game (though I wished I did. KAIRI!)_**

**Please excuse me fan-boy-ness hehe.**

_**Chapter 2: Gather Round**_

"Now all I have to do is get rid of them and you." he said making sure that the person had left. "It won't be easy but I will get my revenge." the figure let out a mighty laugh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sun had disappeared beyond the horizon Roxas stood up. "Lets go." he said to Namine as he held out a hand to her. As she reached for his hand he quicly pulled it back and headed of towards their house.

"Roxas!" Namine yelled at him shockingly.

"If you don't hurry up I'll win." he said as he stopped and turned around to look at her smiling with his hands in his pocket.

'Roxas.' Namine though to her self as she let out a small smile, 'He looks so much more mature now than before.'

(Flash Back Time!)

"Roxas!" Namine yelled at him as she saw his body hit the ground hard.

"I will never give up!" he yelled as he charged at Sora.

"Namine-chan, what's up with Roxas?" Kairi asked(Its Kairi what u exspect).

"He's being a jackass." Namine said with a bruff sigh, "He thinks he has to beat Sora to prove something to me." she turned around and walked the other way.

Roxas was still yelling at Sora as he swung his keyblades around trying to make contack with Sora, but he failed miserably.

(End Of Falsh Back, Now Onwards With The Story!)

"Namine whats's up?" he said as he walks back to her. She looked at him and before he knew it she was in his arms.

"Lets go." she said leading the way as she held his hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look at them. They've final found peace." said Riku as he sat in a tree over-looking the beach.

"Yeah." said Sora who was sitting beside them. "I think its time for the great Ninja Yuffie to step in dont you think?" he said to her as she gracefully landed on the brance.

"Bout time." Yuffie said energticly then disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The time has come." came the voice of the hodded figure. The figure slowly moved its hood and revealed a long red haired women.

"Princess Kairi!" came the voice of a guard as he broke through the doors leading into the room that Kairi was in.

"What is it?" she barked.

"Lords Sora... and Riku... are on their... way back!" the guard said as he tryed to catch his breath.

"What are they doing back so soon?" she said as she threw her robe off of her and into her closet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kairi!" Sora said as he barged into her room and found her on her bed. he walked up to her bed and sat besides her and placed his hand on her thigh and slowly stroked it.

"PERVERT!" Kairi says as she slapped him across the face causing him to fall off the bed.

"He'll never learn." Riku said as he shock his head as he stood in the door frame.

Both he and Kairi laughed as they watched Sora get up from the floor with his hand covering Kairi's handprint which glowed bright red. He looked at both of them and broke out laughing along with them.


End file.
